


Midnight invitation

by Arkhaniel



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Dead People, F/M, Past drunk Regis, Smut, Violence, kind of romance, nymph, vampire, young Regis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkhaniel/pseuds/Arkhaniel
Summary: Young, arrogant and foolish, Regis was far from imagining that another of his bloody night will turn entirely into something much more interesting.





	Midnight invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I should have written the rest of my unfinished story but once again I decided to do something else, young Regis was calling out to me. He is definitively not the sweet and compassionate being from the books and the game, but I hope you will like this little attempt as much as I did. 
> 
> Kudos and reviews would be very appreciated! Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Edit: I have corrected some mistakes, thanks to [Namesonboats](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Viken2592/pseuds/Namesonboats) for the beta!

_Tir Tochair area, village of Aridon, year 986_

Drops of blood fell to the ground, the grass under his feet had turned completely red. 

The predator held the young man by the collar of his rag, a clawed hand in his hair, pulling hard to give a better access, face buried in his neck. A last whining came from his victim.  
The creature suddenly pulled away, repulsed.

"Dead already? My my, those low beings are even less resilient than I thought, they all died so quickly. Pity."

He let the body fall to the ground, and took an unnecessary breath, arms opened, head back and eyes closed in pure delight.  
It wasn't a blood of great quality. Those peasants were all in a bad health condition. But it didn't matter that much where the red nectar was coming from, as long as he could drink some. 

Around the dark creature, everything was quiet now. The chaos was over. The dozen of peasants living in the village were dead.  
It was past midnight, scavengers were already smelling blood and death. But they were waiting their turn, hidden away from the village, too afraid to come yet.

The young vampire male, dressed in black and silver velvet, with long dark hair, whose features have not yet returned to a more humanoid shape, looked around him. His four companions were searching for eventual survivors, and displeased to find none, gave a sign of retreat.

But Emiel Regis was not ready yet to return to their secluded underground living place. 

The drunkenness was slowly coming forth to his sharp senses, clouding his reason.  
The night was still young after all. Maybe he could find another village nearby, or most probably a little camp that could satisfy his insistent desire for more hemoglobin. 

Acknowledging his mood, huge winged beasts flied away from what was left of Aridon.

Left alone, the creature finally moved away from his feeding place, returned to his human form, and leaned back against a tree next to a destroyed farm. He hummed the nightly moist air, trying to pick up some smells to indicate the position of human settlements. 

Instead he caught a sweet, exquisite and unknown smell, coming from a place extremely close to him. It must be the fog in his head that prevented him from noticing the presence of another being, a woman.

Young by appearance, with long and curly auburn hair, wearing a dress with shades of brown and orange, made of what looked like satin, she was bent over a child, whose dead body lied next to the entrance of his house. 

_Oh_ thought Emiel Regis, _I am in a luck tonight, it seems that someone managed to escape._

With elegant movements, like the jaguar progressing toward a trapped lamb, he came to her.  
Maybe he could play a little before killing her, he was in a cheerful mood. 

"Poor little thing, such a young age to die, did you know him?" His voice low and full of charm.

The young woman turned slowly to him, not startled by his voice, as if she had known he was still here. She rose from the ground and looked directly at him. 

"I used to bring fruits and medicinal herbs to his mother, they were very kind and honest folk."

The vampire was a little surprised by her reaction. Maybe she didn't know what he was, but surely he didn't looked like a common human at that instant. Blood was drying around his mouth and down to his neck and clothes, his eyes were extremely dark and impish. The torches lightening the village should have gave his monstrous state away. 

"Yes that's a shame," he answered in a faked rueful tone, "but shouldn't you hide in some place instead of grieving for what is inevitable for each single human being, including yourself. **Danger** is still around after all." He emphasized his last words and let them linger, grinning mischievously in the way, showing his fangs fully.

He saw the lass shuddered and opened her light brown eyes in an expression of shock. But she stood her ground, not making any movement that indicated she would run away. 

_It seems I have frightened her so much she can't move anymore._ he thought. _Well the game is not as interesting as I hoped it would._

"Well, why are you still planting there. Surely you know what I am now. As your kind like to believe, I am an undead being, a monster who have an aversion to garlic and sun, capturing low mortal beings to transform them into the same kind of monsters!" A sinister and loud laugh escaped him. "Oh but you are all so pathetic! Inventing stories for something you cannot explain because you cannot conceive that something greater than you will ever exist on that world." 

He was very close to her suddenly, irritation had replaced his initial joy.

"Ending your miserable life is the best thing I can give you. At least you are not completely useless to me. I should take good care of that delicious blood of yours." The woman was trembling, but her gaze still held his, she stood her ground, fierce and courageous.

His irritation was making it difficult not to change his shape, and his tone became cold and low. "Why are you not running away?"

Her answer was unexpected, and so was also her voice – soft and melodious.

"Why would I? Running to give you only the satisfaction of the chase? To put us both in the same stereotype you know so well, the frightening victim fleeing to save her life, and the rapturous monster catching her in a blink of an eye, giving a ferocious roar and ending her life in splashes of blood? If my fate is to die tonight, so be it. No need for theatrics. I know I won't escape you if you have already made up your mind." 

Her perfume came to his senses, she smelled of the forest under a sunny day, of pines and trees. It had a soothing effect on him. Her eyes were soft, and seemed to held compassion. Compassion for what? For her death? For the bloody beast he was? He didn't understand, was not used to so much confidence in his prey. He should be angry, grip her savagely and end that farce. 

But he did none of that.  
Her hand came up, and touched his chest were blood was drying. He could feel the heat coming from her palm, almost burning him. _How dared her to touch him so freely, she should be afraid, disgusted of him._ His mind was hazy, her sent flooded his own senses again. He took a better look at her and had to admit that she was beautiful for a human. She was not coming from the village and her refined clothes were nothing he had seen before among peasants or nearby cities. Was she some kind of noble, maybe a mage. But if so she would have attacked him by now.

The vampire distanced himself from her and grinned lazily. "What a strange human you are. And I thought this was going to be boring. It seems I have been mistaken for once. Let's make a deal little mortal. If you manage to tame the monster that I am this night, to divert me long enough, you may live another day. Though I cannot make any promise. You see I am an extremely selfish creature." He smiled at her and extended his clawed hand as an invitation.

She looked hesitant for a moment but eventually put her hand slowly in his so he could guide her away from the village.

They walked for a few minutes in the forest across Aridon, before arriving where he wanted to, a natural water spring in a clearing, surrounded by rocks

He washed the blood away from his face and turned to his human companion who was looking inquisitively at him, sitting on a rock.

"What is your name creature of the night?" she asked him.

_Creature of the night, what an unusual title for my kind._ "You can call me Regis. Do you even know what sort of creature I am? Surely you have heard some exuberant tales about my kind."

She smiled at him. "I know you are a vampire, a higher one. Your race came during the Conjunction of the Spheres. You are immortals, nothing can kill you except you own brethren."

And he thought he couldn't get more surprised. "My, my, you are gifted with knowledge that only a few possess. Where are you from? Are you a sorceress?"

She seemed to ponder her answer. "May I sing for you Regis?"

Speechless at her demeanor, he could only nod. She came closer to him and sat with him by the water, looking at the bright full moon above them, she began.

He had never heard a mortal sing before, and even less like this one. He would have remembered. Her voice was velvet like, so soft. The language was not one spoken by humans, and it seemed to set the forest alive.

He felt lulled by the sound, calm and at peace like he had rarely felt before. Even his bloodlust was forgotten during that moment, as if the sound had sobered in somehow. She was a little mystery and he wanted to discover more of it.

When the silence came to him once more he felt almost disappointed.  
"What a lovely voice you have my little bird. Tell me, why would you sing for me? Have you not seen what me and my friends have done to your honest villagers down there?"

She frowned a bit but answered him with the same assurance as before. "I have seen it all. Your nature is violent, wild, unpredictable, and lack of empathy. But for an immortal being, surely you are better than that. I believe there is something more noble in you that what you let us see."  
Regis chuckled, _so much naivety._ "You know nothing about me human. Sparring your life for now was only an indulgence for my boredom. Are you not afraid of me?"

"I am not afraid of you," she answered in a stern voice, "I am wary of your strength, your power, your nature. But I do not fear them, for nothing good come out of it. Fear leads to misunderstanding, to mistrust, to anger and violence. There is enough of that on this world."

"Hmm I see. Well I have to admit that you seem wiser than any other mortals I have met before. That audacity of yours, I want to taste it all, and as a reward, I should give you a taste of my own."

His mischievous grinned came again, and with it his body changed, to take the shape of a giant creature with dark skin, giant claws and teeth, wings and face looking like a bat.

The young woman jerked on her feet and took a step back. She could feel it – his dark and thick energy coming out of him in waves, red eyes looking at her, a giant clawed hand raised as an invitation to come closer.  
She was trembling under his aura, but took nonetheless shaky steps toward him and slowly put her hand in the middle of his huge one, avoiding the claws on the way.

That inviting hand – the second time he did that. Either to trust him or to die.

In a movement too fast for her to register, he had her in his arms and up in the night sky. The cold air combined with the speed took her breath away. All she could do was to grip his neck tightly, until, a short time after, he had them on the ground again, in front of a half hidden cave at the edge of the forest. He let her go with an unexpected tenderness and shifted back to his human form, looking as dashing as the moment before.

"Come with me." was all he said, walking inside the cave.

She followed closely after him. The cave was not very deep, some fluorescent moss were covering the walls. The roof of the last part was open to the sky, and various plants were growing around. A little lake was also part of their surroundings.

He stopped on a smooth ledge and turned to her. The moon was reflecting on his pale face. His featured had softened somehow, he looked less dangerous, but his eyes still held a wicked spark.

He waited patiently there for some moments, staring at her as if trying to pierce her soul. And he said softly. "How much do you trust the beast in front of you? Which walls would you dare to break to discover who I am?"

She approached him slowly and put her arms around his neck. Her answer was only a whisper. "You already know that. When I came down to the village, I knew you were still there. But I wanted to confront you, and by doing so I choose a path where there is no turning back. I have already broken the barriers that tore us apart."

"That was an incredibly stupid decision. Sure you don't value your life that much to decide to face your death in my eyes."

She smiled at him, a kindness in her eyes he could not really understand.  
"You think that we are all so easy to kill, and that our life is so short that it's not worth it. I think you are wrong. Moments like this one make our life even more meaningfull. I didn't face my death in your eyes, I just faced you, Regis. Two beings from another world acknowledging each other for the first time. And who knows... maybe I was just as much bored as you were."

She raised her head closer to his and put her lips on his own with an extreme tenderness. He gripped her waist, pulling her closer to the length of his body. The kiss became more demanding from his part, an inhuman grunt came past his lips. He broke the kiss and whispered in her ear, "What sort of creature are you?"

She looked at him. His dark eyes were turning red again, and she felt his claws lengthening at her side. "It doesn't matter what I am, or even what you are. But you can call me Erilyn."

"Erilyn." He let her name hang on his tongue. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

The words came out as a treat, menacing, but she didn't had time to ponder them.  
He shredded her clothes with one clawed hand, while lowering her to the ground with the other one. The floor was cold, but the moss covering the ground made it bearable. 

He disappeared from her view in a cloud of mist, before reappearing an instant after, completely naked. His slender form looked ethereal in the moon light – smooth skin deprived of hair for the most part of it, well edged and thin muscles. His bones seemed a little sharper than humans. His dark eyes and hair gave a profound contrast with the pallor of his skin.

This more vulnerable state didn't give him a less predatory appearance. On the contrary.

His gaze was so intensely fixed on her she couldn't look away. His dilated pupils seemed to glisten in the night. His foreign charisma appeared to attract her more and more to her loss. The vampire looked very young, in his twentieth by human age. But she knew he was older that he appeared. Regis was hovering over her like a falcon over his prey, and despite her acceptance, she was becoming more nervous by each second.

He gave her a fangy grin, enjoying himself in her reaction.

He lowered his body on hers, between her legs, his obvious arousal against her abdomen.  
Desire flared in her for that greedy creature. She embraced him, giving him as much warmth as she could. Regis kissed her and got distracted by the smell of her blood under the thin skin of her neck. He lightly bit it without drawing blood, tracing a line across her shoulder, her breasts, the place where her heart was beating, and her belly with his tongue and teeth.  
His whole body shivered and he growled, trying to hold himself back from the sweet temptation. Erilyn called his name, driving him back to his senses. Breathing her scent, he carded his fingers through her locks, unlocking the flower brooch that kept some out of her face. She whispered something in his ear in her own language, some words of praise. He answered them by rubbing her clitoris, trying not to hurt her in the process with his sharp nails. 

He was becoming impatient, not in the mood for long erotic and sensual games.  
Grabbing his cock and pinning her by her neck with a little too much force than needed, he entered her. She whimpered a bit at the rough treatment, but managed to relax when he let her some time to adjust to the intrusion, nipping at the skin he could reach. Regis' claws elongated and he planted them in the ground on each side of her face. Guttural moans were coming out of him and his features were becoming a little more feral. She kissed his arm above her face and urged him to go on.

During the next minutes she was taken with such force that she had to grab on him with all her strength. His skin felt odd under her fingers, dry and rough, more vampire like.  
Sensations she had never felt before with humans and elves flowed her whole body and soul. She got lost in the desperation of that immortal being, claiming her as if she was a missing piece to find his lost home world.  
Before he came, he bored his wild gaze in her gentle one. Erilyn's brown eyes had turned golden. She called his name one last time with her sweet voice. He was trembling, his fangs elongated and his lustful groans became more hungry. She knew what he wanted, so she turned her head on the side, giving him access.  
One last groan and he bit violently into her neck, drinking her blood.

After the pain, everything was becoming blurry, she knew he wouldn't be able to stop, and that she wouldn't wake up from this night.

But she did wake up sometime after, the sunlight was falling on her naked form on the ground. Her whole body was aching, mostly her neck. But she was alive. Being a vila, a forest nymph, probably saved her life more than once this night.  
Regis was nowhere to be found, but something was written on a rock close to her, with blood letters.

_My little nymph, you get to live another day. I have enjoyed our encounter. Unfortunately it seems I am no better that what you thought of me. Maybe one day another being will appear like you did, in the middle of a bloodlust, and show me a better side of that world, like you did tonight._


End file.
